


Karamel Texts - Where Kara goes to a conference and Mon-El bonds with his in-laws

by Whisperingwater



Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [4]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dad Mon-El, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, KaraMel, Karamel Babies, Karamel Shenanigans, Karamel Text Fic, Karamel endgame, Mom Kara, SuperValor, Texting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Kara is off to a Journalism Conference. Mon-El is home with their two kids and later gets to bond with his in-laws, while Kara teases him about her 'date'.(About Time Universe)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El
Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Karamel Texts - Where Kara goes to a conference and Mon-El bonds with his in-laws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [93Mika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/gifts).



> Friendly Warning: Be prepared to be attacked by major family feels and Karamelized flirting... And maybe a start of something new.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was LONG!!! I know, I hope you guys liked this Text Fic. Let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts. :D
> 
> The next one will be even longer, and it's super fun!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> Here are some characters in case you haven't met them already. :) 
> 
> KAI - Kara and Mon-El's firstborn. Kara broke up with Mon-El when she realized she was pregnant with Kai. They reunited when Kai was 4. (Books - About Time and Somewhere in Time)
> 
> LEE - Kara and Mon-El's daughter. She time traveled two different times and met the younger Mon-El. (Book - Somewhere in Time)
> 
> ADAIR (ADDY) - Adair is Alex's adopted daughter. Alex was in love with Adair's mother, Amber Carter, who was a fellow Agent at DEO. When Amber and her husband passed away in a car crash, Alex adopted their daughter. (Book - Somewhere in Time)
> 
> HAN - Winn's son with Wonder Girl, Donna Troy. He grows up to be Lee's best friend. An older Han Schott is seen when Mon-El goes to the future with Lee. (Book - Somewhere in Time)
> 
> JEFF - Eliza's second husband. He is a retired Olympic swimmer. Jeff is the spitting image of Zor-El, Kara's biological father, but he's human.
> 
> ALURA - Kara's biological mother. Kara and Mon-El met her at Argo during a mission. She came home with them. She currently lives with her daughter and her family.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> If you have any requests or recommendations for a Text Fic, drop me a comment here or leave me a message on Twitter. (twitter.com/SamAwakens)
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
